Nanomaterials play a critical role in the chemistry of modern materials and products that incorporate nanotechnologies. For example, anisotropic nanomaterials such as nanowires and nano-rods exhibit properties that are useful for designing devices with desired functions. However, synthesis of nanomaterials remains a challenge. Conventional solution-based processes are inefficient due to an inability to control surface morphologies, or physical and chemical properties of the resulting materials. In addition, these processes typically require harsh reaction conditions, expensive heterogeneous templates, and environmentally problematic solvents and surfactants. Conventional processes are also energy intensive and thus cost-prohibitive. Another challenge for wide-scale implementation of nanomaterials in industrial applications is a need to manage water effectively. Water management, for example, is central in applications including heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC); catalysis; natural gas production; bio-oil separation; and energy storage. Various classes of materials include large surface areas and large distributions of pores that can manage water in various processes including, for example, various types of carbon, silica gels, and metal organic frameworks (MOFs). However, to date, controlled synthesis of nanomaterials that addresses manufacturing issues described previously and that provides desired water adsorption and desorption properties still remains unresolved.